


A Summoner's Pilgrimage

by GabzJones



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Final Fantasy AU, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Temporary Character Death, The Final Fantasy AU that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabzJones/pseuds/GabzJones
Summary: Yuuri had spent his whole life preparing to become a Summoner, preparing to destroy the beast that terrorised the world, and with the help of Victor, he finally did. But at what cost?Final Fantasy X/X-2 endings re-written to incorporate Yuuri and Victor.





	1. People Die, and Yuuri Dances

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling anxious so I wrote this, and it came out better than I thought. Didn't want to post it here until I had both endings written, though.

With the monster finally defeated, the final sending could begin. All their hard work, the pilgrimage, it all led up to this final moment, this moment that relied solely on Yuuri. Victor watched in awe as the man he’d slowly fallen for over the course of their months of travels did what he always did.

People died, and Yuuri danced.

Waving his staff in delicate circles around himself as he moved, he twisted the wood in his fingertips, the staff twirling gently in Yuuri’s hand. All the while, he moved through the dance, a dance he knew far too well. A dance of sadness. A dance of despair. A dance of death. Only this time, there was more to it than that. Yuuri was dancing for the hope of the world. He was moving his body, letting whatever magic it was that flowed through the veins of a summoner come forth and free a dreaming kingdom. Yuuri would let Victor’s people finally rest, would ensure that never again would this dreadful monster appear to wreak havoc in the lands.

It truly would be the final sending. Never again would Yuuri have to dance. Yuuri wouldn’t be forced to send more spirits to the Farplane. The Fayth’s dream could finally come to an end. They could finally rest. Victor watched in awe as Yuuri danced, his yukata billowing gently as his body spun, the staff moving from his side, above his head, and back again.

Yuuri’s eyes were closed, focusing on his movements, and soon, the beast they had slain began to dissolve into pyreflies. Not only the monster, though. The aeons Yuuri had worked so hard to collect, had grown to love and cherish as family, they too were dissolving into pyreflies, their objective fulfilled. The final sending was a success.

Thousands of pyreflies filled the air like fireworks, like a wonderful, beautiful, tragic explosion of life. Of death. And just as quickly as they had appeared, they were fading away, sent to the Farplane. Sent to their eternal rest, and with them, so too did the Fayth go.

And that was when the tragedy of the moment truly began to sink in for Victor.

He wasn’t real. He never had been. Nothing more than a being dreamt up by the Fayth, and with their dream finally coming to an end, Victor would be no more. His existence was about to be cut short. Looking down at his hands, Victor could already see his fingers beginning to fade. He didn’t have long. These were going to be his final moments, and he had to make the most of it.

Looking up from his hands, Victor saw Yuuri staring back at him, realisation in his expression, “No…”

Victor averted his gaze, the pain in Yuuri’s eyes too much to bear. A pain caused by him, something he could never forgive himself for, “I have to go.”

“No, please…” Yuuri stepped forward, his hands reaching out, but he stopped himself, tears in those dark eyes, “There’s gotta be another way.”

“I’m sorry, Yuuri,” Victor stepped around Yuuri, heading towards the aftermath of their battle, knowing that in only a few short moments, he would cease to exist, “I’m sorry I made so many promises I couldn’t keep.”

There were so many things he wanted to do. He wanted to take Yuuri everywhere all over again, to see the world through different eyes. Everything up until that point had been about the battle, about saving the world from a monster. But Victor wanted to be able to appreciate the world they were saving, to smile with Yuuri, and show him all the joys without ever having to fear that one day it would come to an end.

But there was no happy ending for Victor. The world’s happy ending meant that he had to go.

Tears welled in Victor’s eyes, but he wouldn’t let them fall. He had to be strong for Yuuri, had to keep being the Guardian he promised to be. Victor was filled with a fear, a deep pit of anguish that bubbled up inside him. Not because of his impending death. Could it even be called death if you were never real to begin with? No, Victor was afraid of leaving Yuuri behind, afraid of what would happen when Victor was no longer there to protect him.

Victor dared to look back, seeing the pain in Yuuri’s eyes. It was his fault Yuuri was hurting. He’d gotten too close. Victor didn’t know, he had no idea it would end like this until it was too late. Victor offered a sad smile before he began walking towards the debris of their battle, “Goodbye.”

Victor had barely made it a few steps forward before he heard Yuuri behind him, “No… no!”

Yuuri’s footsteps were heavy against the ground as he rushed towards Victor, intent to stop him, to stop all of this from happening. The world was saved, but at what cost? Victor turned back to face Yuuri as he rushed forward, seeing the arms reaching out for him, the desire to hold each other one more time, and oh, Victor wanted it. He wanted so badly to hold Yuuri once more before he disappeared into eternal nothingness. So, he held out his arms, he invited that one last embrace, that one moment more of happiness.

Yuuri jumped into Victor’s arms, only to fall through his ever-fading body and land in a heap on the floor.

Victor stared down at his hands, noting that he was quickly becoming an ethereal being. Nothing more than a ghost, a fleeting moment. A dream that must finally come to an end. Behind him, he could hear Yuuri whimper sadly, “No… please…”

The sound of Yuuri getting to his feet could be heard behind him, but Victor didn’t look back. He didn’t want to see more pain in those eyes, didn’t want to see the hurt he was forcing upon the one person who meant everything to him. And then Yuuri spoke. Soft, but sure, “I love you…”

Victor froze, the words making his heart soar and tearing it apart all at once. Victor turned to Yuuri, fear, confusion, sadness and love, so much love in his eyes. But Yuuri hadn’t turned to face him, instead staring out at the remnants of their battle, leaving Victor to wonder what was going through his mind. A single tear slid down Victor’s pale cheek as he stepped forward, standing behind Yuuri and carefully wrapping his arms around his chest, knowing that he wouldn’t really be able to feel it, that if he applied even the slightest amount of pressure, he’d phase right through.

Victor closed his eyes, giving himself a moment, one last final moment with the man who had changed him, had made him want to be so much more than he ever was. Katsuki Yuuri, a summoner who had given a dream a purpose, had given a dream a reason to live. Victor’s voice cracked as he finally spoke, his emotions betraying him, “I love you, too…”

Victor allowed himself a few more seconds of indulgence, holding Yuuri close despite the inability to do just that. And just as quickly as it began, he was swallowing the lump in his throat, stepping forward, stepping through the one he loved and allowing himself to be taken by the remaining pyreflies dancing in the sky.

Yuuri fell to his knees, sobs wracking through his body as he watched the man he loved fade out of existence.


	2. Cherish Me

_“You want to see him?” The Fayth spoke, voice deep, commanding respect._

_“V-Victor?”_

_“Yes. You want to walk together again?”_

_Unshed tears pooled in Yuuri’s eyes as he nodded; there had been nothing he’d wanted more in all this time._

_“Very well. We can’t promise anything, but we will do what we can.”_

* * *

 

It was warm. Warm, but cold at the same time. Pyreflies gently danced around Victor as he stretched. Two years of endless sleep. Two years of nonexistence. Victor expected his joints to ache after such a long sleep, but his body felt as though it had been floating on a cloud. Looking around himself, Victor realised he was near the bottom of the ocean, silver hair shifting delicately in the current. As he looked up to the surface, Victor could see the sunlight beating down on the water, shimmering like diamonds.

As the pyreflies moved towards the surface, Victor followed, the sunlight getting closer, closer until he was breathing fresh air, his eyes adjusting to the brightness of a summer’s day. And just as quickly as the pyreflies were at his side, they were fading away, no doubt returning to the Farplane, returning to their eternal rest.

It was as Victor was swimming towards the shore that he realised where he was. Hasetsu. Yuuri’s home. His mind immediately wandered to the summoner he had given up everything for, wondering if he was okay, where he was. Wading through knee deep water, Victor took a deep breath, taking in the sweet scent of the beach. It was like seeing, smelling, feeling it all for the first time.

The sound of an engine filled the air. Victor frowned, turning to see what it was. Up in the sky was an airship, one that looked so similar to the one he had travelled in with Yuuri before everything went wrong. The familiarity sent an ache to his heart, a need to see Yuuri, to find him and never let go. And then Victor realised the airship was slowing, it’s movement eventually coming to a stop just above where he stood. Staring up at the ship, he could only watch in confusion, trying to figure out what it was doing as the ship’s hangar opened.

Barely a moment later, a figure was falling from the ship, arms outstretched and heading straight for Victor. As Victor looked up, trying to figure out who it was, the sunlight burned at his eyes, allowing him to see nothing more than a silhouette. But whoever it was, they were falling fast, and Victor wasn’t about to let someone land in a heap. Instead, his arms opened, prepared to catch the figure hurtling towards him.

Victor was reminded of the way Yuuri had fallen through him, fear simmering in the pit of his stomach. Would he even be able to catch them? Before he had any time to dwell on it, Victor was tackled to the ground, the full force of the body hitting him and sending him hurtling into the water. Victor’s arms wrapped instinctively around the figure, intent on protecting them even without knowing who it was, but he had no idea things would happen the way they did.

Victor’s eyes were closed as he hit the water, and a moment later, he felt lips press against his own, soft, gentle. He could taste the water on their skin, but more than that, he recognised that kiss. There wasn’t anyone in the world who could kiss him and make him feel so entirely complete. No one, except Yuuri. Fingers tangled in his hair, and Victor let their lips linger, wanting this moment to last forever. A moment he never thought he’d have again.

As Yuuri pulled away, Victor’s lips followed his, wanting desperately to stay right there, to make the moment last. It had been too long, and Victor thought he was gone forever. But he wasn’t. He was there, Yuuri sitting in his lap as the current gently rocked them in the water. They weren’t far from shore, the water gently licking at Victor’s legs as he sat upright, his arms wrapped protectively around Yuuri. Sweet, beautiful, wonderful Yuuri who was staring at him with tears in his eyes and a bright smile more beautiful than all the stars in the night sky combined.

“Are you… real?” Yuuri’s voice was barely a whisper, as if he were afraid to break this wonderful spell.

“I think so?” Victor looked down at himself, uncertain. He was something dreamt up by the Fayth, and they were finally allowed to rest. So, why was he there? Why was he alive? How was he able to touch? To feel? Looking back at Yuuri, Victor watched as gentle fingers brushed his damp hair from his eyes, leaning into Yuuri’s touch as his hand rested against his jaw, “Good enough?”

Yuuri hummed softly as if trying to make up his mind, closing the distance a moment later, letting their lips press roughly together in a mix of need, longing, passion, and love. So much love. Victor could taste the salt water on his lips, could feel the pure adoration in his touch as they held each other, afraid to let go, afraid this might end just as quickly as it began. Yuuri caressed Victor’s cheek, holding him like he was made of glass as he whispered into his lips, “What if you disappear again?”

“Don’t think like that,” Victor insisted, brushing the pad of his thumb along Yuuri’s jaw as he rested their heads together, “You’ll just have to cherish me for as long as you’ve got me.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes with a fond smile, gently pushing Victor back into the water.

Victor pouted up at him, “How is that cherishing me?”

“You didn’t disappear,” Yuuri pointed out, reaching for his hand and threading their fingers together.

“I guess not,” Victor sat up once more, gently squeezing Yuuri’s hand, his heart warm, his smile bright, “I love you.”

Yuuri closed the distance, resting his head against the crook of Victor’s neck, “I love you, too.”

 


End file.
